Maxamillions Life
I began my life as a Pirate. A great scallywag, until I got became obsessed with EITC. It felt so good, and I worked for so many people. Some of those included Eric and Matthew Ironvane, Samuel Redbeard, Lord/Captain Leon, Cad Bane, and many more. It was so fun, but I soon realized that my job was going to get harder. Once I was named Admiral, I felt like a leader, and I was promised by Lord Leon that I was soon to become a Co. Head Lord. To my dismay, it never happened. I finally retired at level 40, for I was only level 29 when I joined. I was a Great Pirate, but working in the EITC had its disadvantages. When I was in the guild Called The Savvy, I got booted for working for the Co. and working for pirates. I'm known to be a great fighter, an honest pirate, and a great sailor. Times began to change, and it became fun. The Paradox is like playing in the Pirate movies. The Legendary Pearson The Great has been a fantastic leader so far. Now as an Officer, I got more freedom than I got when I worked for The EITC. Life is good still. I have a great ship, a lots of plunder, and a ton of friends. The reasons I win were the ways I fought. When I sail, I sail hard and fast. I jump straight to guns, firing the cannons first, then running away behind the enemy ship. I try to be a smart fighter. When I fight on land, I'm more of a jumper. I fight with solid weapons, then switch to hardcore dagger. I don't tend to use voodoo as much as I used to due to my EITC career. My leaders always said no voodoo. I'm not a great guild person either. People call me "The Guild Bunny." Although now The Paradox is making me more of a team player. I have always been one of those "I work alone" guys, but that's not the case now. I also have a lot of cool and old outfits. My old vest is golden, alot of people ask me where I get it. I have cool light blue skinny jeans, a nice barbossa hat, a new shirt, and a nice pair of boots. This is what makes this game so fun! Everything has been awesome! My ship is the Golden Rose and she's a beauty. I will always sail her. I have only been sunken by another ship 36 times, and I sail A LOT. I sometimes struggle against Jolly Roger's Ship, The Omen. That's the only ship I strugggle against. I do follow the code as much as I can. So you can tell again I'm very honest. In fact, I gave up my EITC job by being honest. I will never disobey the code, and I will be a great pirate. Maybe one day I will become a LEGEND. I have risked my life for others. I kill bosses the tall to the small. I will always be there for other pirates. I've been considering rejoining the EITC, though. They said I can have my life back because they need somebody with experience right now. Since I'm one of the best, I will surely become a Lord or higher. This being said, here''s a quote. " Never be forced to make decisions, but make the best of it. Make YOUR desicions, but always have fun". I'm now EITC, In Beckett's Elites'' ''- Lord Maxamillion '' Category:Pirates Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO Category:Non-Pirates